Love Of A Brother
by XCharcoal-Smudges
Summary: Ike goes through his day thinking of his wet dreams of Kyle. IkexKyle with some Stan. NOT COMPLETELY FINISH unsure if I should finish T T


_I know these feelings aren't right, yet the dreams come every night none the less. Not caring what I tell myself, not caring that he cares for Stan and that they have been together for almost two years now. Not caring that he is my brother and every feeling I have towards him is false…though they feel oh so real…_

Ike was carrying his bed sheets down from his room to go into the wash. His dreams had been rather cruel to him this time and spoiled his sheets nicely. He couldn't control himself so well anymore. He used to be able to fight the dreams away but never were they like this before. Perhaps it was the sounds of Kyle's moans that fueled his dreams this time? Or the fact that in his dreams, instead of Kyle yelling out Stan's name when he climaxed, it was Ike's? He could still see it clearly as he washed his sheets.

_Kyle had managed to dissuade Stan from sex tonight, and as the midnight bell tolled he slipped out of his arms and snuck across the hall. He couldn't deny the sexual tension that had been building between them. Kyle thought it was all him, but tonight, tonight he would find out just how far Ike would go for him. He open the door slowly, peaking in his head. "Ike…Are you awake? Ike—"_

"Ike!"

Ike jumped at the sound of Kyle's voice interrupting his day dream. He turned fast, blue eyes still caring the lustful shimmer from the daydream. He let out a breath sigh then flashed a smile at Kyle. He looked so amazing… Wild red hair, lovely bold curls and powerful shining green emerald eyes, all of them made Ike shiver gloriously. "Yes Kyle. What is it?" He bit his lip softly, tilting his head, heart still hammering in his chest like he had been caught doing something illegal or against the rules of the house, which he was sure, his dreams, they were.

Kyle smiled though, causing Ike's heart to jump and only go faster. "What are you doing? I thought you just did your sheets?" His faint freckles were harder to see through his flush because he could feel Ike's eyes boring down on his marks on his neck made by Stan. But Ike managed to recover himself and look up back at him. "I…uh…I have a test on Monday and stress makes me clean…" he muttered in a reply. He didn't know if Kyle bought it or not, but he had nodded and left it be when Stan called his name and he raced off to be with him. Ike frowned, wishing he could have such an effect on him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Ike slid down the back of the washing machine and closed his eyes as he disappeared back into his daydreams. He could deal with reality right now.

"_Ike…" Kyle slipped further into the room and silently shut the door behind him. I sat up in bed, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light of the moon filtering through the sheer coverings on his window. Just enough cold slipped in from the outside wind to cause goose bumps to rise on Kyle and my arms… or was the it knowledge of what he was doing here causing it? And even though I knew, I had to ask, "Kyle…what are you doing in here?" He moved across the room in just his boxers and sat down on the edge of the bed looking over at me. Even in the bluish light, Kyle's red hair still flamed around his head._

"_I…I'm sorry Ike…but I have to try something… Don't think too badly of me…"_

_I was about to retort and tell him I could never when his soft lips touched mine. I instantly flushed and every nerve in my body went though shock, like an electric current racing through my skin. I kissed him back with fever, like I couldn't get enough, hungry from more. I softly nipped at his full bottom lip that I had come to focus on so often now a day. In the quiet of the house, my heart could be heard thumping in my chest. And it only jumped when I heard Kyle just softly moan into my mouth, sort of like a whimper in the best of ways. I reached out and slid my hands over—_

"Stan! NO! He'll see us…" Kyle squealed from the living room. Ike eyes fluttered open, coming back to reality with semi-hardness. He took a moment to regain his composure and stood up, moving into the living room, following Kyle's wonderful voice to find Stan on top of him on the couch, chuckling softly and nibbling on his neck. Ike jaw clenched when he saw but otherwise showed nothing of his infatuation. When Stan heard the soft sound of footsteps, he looked up at smirked up at Ike. "You wouldn't mind big boy, if I just had a little snack of your brother?" Kyle squirmed under him, and looked up to see Ike. He blushed fiercely and softly pushed Stan off. "Now now Stan… I don't want Ike to lose his innocents…" Kyle whispered softly, looking into Stan's eyes as he moved off and sat up. He gave a little wave to Ike, who moved over and sat down on the floor below them. "let's watch a movie kiddo."

As the movie started, Ike tuned it out, not really paying much attention. The dream from last night was way better than this stupid romance Stan had picked.

_In the quiet of the house, my heart could be heard thumping in me chest. And it only jumped when I heard Kyle just softly moan into my mouth, sort of like a whimper in the best of ways. I reached out and slid my hands over his cheek and down his neck, pulling him closer. Kyle made a choking noise and pulled away. "…I-I shouldn't be doing this... Ike this is wrong…" He muttered, moving on to kiss my neck. I made a soft gasp, enjoying the new attention from my brother._

"_So?" I muttered, breathing into his ear, my chest heaving slightly. I just was so happy to actually be getting the attention I have always wanted from my brother. Kyle nipped softly on my neck which made me moan. Actually moan. I was already started to get hard, not knowing that I had been rubbing against Kyle while we were kissing which had made him moan. My brother chuckled into my ear, kissing the bite he just delivered, "You're right… No one will know…So…so I can do this. If you want this that is." I grabbed Kyle's face softly, kissing him hard, my tongue slipping in to toy with his. My slid one hand free to take Kyle's and pushed it down over my hardon. "I so want this Kyle. I need you~"_

The move was about over and something on screen made Ike jump and come out of his daydream. Luckily he wasn't too hard, but he had to squeeze his legs together to fight it from growing anymore. He didn't have to worry about Kyle and Stan seeing though. They had gone back to making out, like he wasn't even there, like it wouldn't even hurt him. Not like Kyle would know it would hurt him though. Ike had to keep his feelings a secret, not wanted to know what would come if he ever told.

"Nyeh~ S-Stan…n-not there…" Kyle muttered into Stan's neck as his hand rubbed down Kyle's body. "Shhh… You need to be quiet or he will hear us…" Stan murmured into his neck, still rubbing over Kyle. Kyle fought his moan, yet a bit slipped out, which made Ike want to cry. There were going at it with him right there. He couldn't stand it anymore. Eye's stinging; Ike stood up and turned to see Stan's hand shoved down Kyle's pants. Kyle had a bright lust filled blush on his face, eyes closed and mouth opened in a silent moan. That did it for Ike. Just when Stan realized he was there and stopped, which made Kyle open his eyes, finding to see Ike in tears. He darted in seconds, before Kyle even had the chance to say anything. Kyle froze and when he heard Ike's door slam shut, he pushed Stan off.

"You need to leave… Please Stan. I told you not here, and now Ike is all upset. Please… Sorry dear…" Kyle looked rather upset, but Stan still nodded and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry babe… I'll call you later dear." Stan kissed him again, not wanting to leave, yet he still straightened himself up and left. Kyle sighed softly and pulled himself together, and once he was calm he climbed up the stairs, now hearing the tantrum Ike was having.

And a tantrum he was having! Ike was throwing books, hockey equipment, and shoes, really anything he could get his hands one. He was screaming to…and it wasn't anything flattering either.

"I fucking hate him! Doesn't he know that my brother! He can't just do that, that fucking asshole! He isn't even hot! He looks like a fucking dyke! WHY CAN'T KYLE LOVE ME!"

Ike broke down at that point, sobbing away.


End file.
